


Pregnancy Cravings

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby, Baby’s First Kicks, Birth, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay, Gay Couple, Gender Reveal, Happy, Labor and Delivery, Love, M/M, Middle Name Argument, Mild Language, Morning Sickness, Name Reveal, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Surrogacy, doctor appointments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey experiencing the big moments throughout Mandy’s Pregnancy.-----I would recommend reading my previous fic in this series ‘Baby Fever’ before reading this one.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sunshine after the Rain [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Pregnancy Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I wasn’t able to get this installment up right away, but I am only able to write so much each day. I have a very busy schedule of work 3 days a week from 9am-7pm, and also attending school 3 days a week from 9am-8pm with only an hour a day for lunch, so most of my writing is done late at night and on Mondays when I’m off. Trying to get these 3 parts of the pregnancy up as quickly as possible. I’ve already started part 3, so hopefully I can finish it by tomorrow and have it posted no later than Saturday night. 
> 
> I’d also like to say a big thank you to my beta Veronica for getting these read and approved so quickly. Honestly if I didn’t have her, then it would take me a lot longer to get my fics up. Anyways I will stop rattling on now. Enjoy<3

About a week after Mandy found out she was pregnant, she had decided that it would be best to come back to Chicago. She had been considering it for a while anyway, but this just helped push her to do it a lot quicker. Ian and Mickey had told her that she could stay with them during the pregnancy, then she could go out and find her own place. She was quick to agree because she didn’t want them to have to miss anything in the months to come. 

***

Turns out that there really wasn’t a whole lot to miss. She barfed a lot, she ate a lot more to make up for all the barfing, and she got fat. What’s to miss right? Wrong. She also got moody as fuck. Little things pissed her off. She would spend time out of her day just judging the way Mickey chewed his food.

The first few ultrasounds went by smoothly. They listened to the heartbeat, and they watched it transform from a little dot, to an alien, to something that actually started to resemble a little person. They all were amazed throughout the experience. When Svetlana was pregnant with Yevgeny, Mickey hadn’t been to any of her doctor’s appointments, and now seeing this he regretted every missed opportunity. He looked over and saw Ian watching him with a smile on his face.

“What?” Mickey asked.

“Nothing, I just love you. That’s our baby Mick,” Ian said grabbing his fiancé’s hand.

“Aww well isn’t that just adorable,” Mandy said smiling with her teeth. Mickey used the hand not in Ian’s to flip his sister off. 

***

Over the next few weeks Mandy had begun to develop cravings for the most random things at the most inconvenient times. Ian and Mickey were taking a romp in the sheets, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies when there was a light tap at the door. 

“Yeah!” Mickey huffed out from his place under Ian when the door squeaked open. Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian off him, both men covering themselves better with the comforter when Mandy walked all the way into the room.

“Hey sorry, I was just wondering if you guys had any pickles?”

“No Mandy we don’t just sit and eat pickles,” Mickey huffed again. 

“Ok, it’s fine I guess. I’ll just go try to sleep.”

“I can pick some up tomorrow, Mands,” Ian promised.

“Hmmm ok.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I just have a very strong craving for pickles right now. It’s pretty much all I can think of. Maybe I’ll run to the store. Is it ok if I borrow the car?”

“No, Mandy. I’m not gonna let you go to the store alone at this time of night. Just let me put some pants on and I’ll take you,” Ian said untangling from Mickey’s slight grip and moving to get up. Mandy smiled and exited the room so that he could get dressed.

“You are really taking her to the store right now?” Mickey asked eyebrows raised.

“Yeah Mick. It’s only fair. She is carrying our child.”

“Ugh fine, but hurry back. I have a craving also, and I don’t intend to let you go to bed until it’s taken care of,” Mickey said smirking.

Once Ian and Mandy got to the store she immediately went to the pickle aisle and got the largest jar that she could find. She also went and grabbed, a jar of peanut butter, a container of watermelon, a bag of sour skittles, and a case of Yoohoos. Ian chuckled when he saw the selection of items. 

“What?” Mandy asked.

“Nothing, that’s just an interesting combo you’ve got there.”

“Yeah well I was just going to get the pickles then I had another idea and maybe I got a little out of hand, but hey it’s your baby,” Mandy said shrugging as she entered the checkout line. She had just gotten to the point where she started to show, and Mandy wasn’t exactly a fan of loose fitting clothes so people had been noticing her bump. As the lady started scanning her groceries she peeked over the register and nodded. 

“Yup I remember those days. When I was pregnant with my youngest, my biggest craving was chips ahoy with cheese wiz. It was pretty gross now that I think about it, but honestly I loved the stuff.”

“Ooh Ian! Cheese wiz.”

Ian rolled his eyes smirking and walked away to go get what she had requested. Once he was gone the woman spoke again, “You guys make a very cute couple.”

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend. This is his baby, but we aren’t together. He’s actually engaged to my brother. This is their baby,” Mandy said rubbing her stomach slightly.

“Oh, ok. Well that’s very brave of you.”

Mandy frowned a little as Ian was returning with the canned cheese.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ian whispered.

“Um yeah, how is that exactly?” Mandy said tilting her head and glaring at the woman.

“Well, you know. I’m just surprised that you are willing to give up your child. I mean especially when you are going to be forced to watch them raise it.”

“Ha, ok listen here bitch. I am doing this because they deserve it, and I love them, and yes I am going to watch them raise this baby and I am going to be so proud to do so. You don’t know me or anything that I have been through, so next time you assume something, maybe you should think about what kind of things they have going on before you open your bit fat pie hole! Now just because you pissed me off I'm not paying for shit. Have a great night ma’am,” Mandy finished storming away with her bags in hand leaving the cashier stunned and Ian confused. Ian ran after her and unlocked the car helping her get in. 

“Um Mands, do you want to explain to me what happened back there?”

Mandy held her finger up and took a large bite out of a pickle before she spoke, “That woman assumed we were dating, then when I told her that we weren’t and explained our situation she told me I’m so brave for giving up my child then being forced to watch you guys take care of it. Like what? She doesn’t know me and she doesn’t know you or Mickey so how dare her,” Mandy said sucking the juice out of her pickles and opening a can of yoohoo. 

“Yeah, I guess that was kind of rude of her,” Ian said looking suddenly sad.

“No it definitely was. Hey, what’s wrong, Ian?”

“Well, was she right in any way? Will you resent us later when you see our baby and wish you could take him home?”

“No Ian of course not. I love you guys more than anything, and I can not wait to see you and Mickey taking care of this baby just as good as you care for Yev. Yes I’m going to spoil the shit out of my niece or nephew, and you best believe that I’m going to love them as much as I would love my own child, but Ian you need to know that I don’t see this baby as mine at all. I already see them as yours and Mickey’s. I would never have volunteered to carry a baby for you guys if I even thought for a second that I would want to keep it for myself.”

“Ok, I’m sorry Mands. I love you too. And if I don’t tell you enough how thankful I am, Thank you! Honestly, this means the world to mean.” They reached over and gave an awkward hug over the middle console and the bags of food in Mandy’s lap.

***

Once Mandy hit her 20 week mark it was time to go to another ultrasound appointment. Ian and Mickey had both taken off work so they could be there. They did as always and checked in then sat in the waiting area for their names to be called. Once the nurse called for them they were sent back to a room and Mandy was sat on the bed while they waited for Dr. Baldwin to come in. Some time later they heard a knock on the door before she stepped in wheeling the machine into the room. Mandy was directed to lay back on the bed and lift her shirt to expose her growing belly. The doctor squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach and began moving the device across her lower tummy area to look for the fetus inside. 

“Alright there we are.” Ian and Mickey smiled at each other as they watched the screen. “Ok so this here is the head, and if I move down you can see the arms, there’s the leg there.” 

They couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces whenever they came to these appointments. It was amazing watching their baby turn into a whole little person in such a short period of time. They all let little aww’s pass through their lips as they watched the screen.

“Ok and here are the little feet. Now if I move back up here a little, I want you all to see something. Ok got it. Do you see that there?” Dr. Baldwin asked pointing to something on the screen. They all murmured a quick ‘yes’ feeling a bit anxious suddenly. “Do you know what that is?” She asked with a smile. Mandy was the first to get it gasping a little then shooting her head towards them. They both looked closer obviously missing something, then Ian said, “Wait it’s a- it’s a! Mick! Mickey look!”

“What? What the fuck am I missing here?”

“Mickey it’s a boy! We have a son! We have another son. Yevy is getting a baby brother!” Ian pulled Mickey in kissing him hard on the lips. Mickey grinned into the kiss and pulled away to find Mandy and the doctor watching them with matching smiles.

“Yeah ok, shows over. Show me my boy.”

  
  


***

The next month came and went in the blink of an eye. They had got together with the Gallagher’s, Svetlana and Yev, and Kev and V a week after their appointment so that they could announce the gender. Everyone was over the moon about the news and Yevgeny cheered as well, then stopped when Ian and Mickey hugged him and said “Yevy you are getting a baby brother.”

“Wait how am I getting a brother if Aunt Mandy has the baby inside her tummy?”

“Well Yev do you remember how we told you that a girl needed to hold the baby inside her belly for a while before it could come out?”

“Uh huh,” Yev said nodding.

“Ok well me and daddy gave the baby to Aunt Mandy to hold in there for a while so it could grow a little bit before it comes out to play with you.”

“Oh. So how big does the baby gotta get?”

“Well about the size of a big watermelon, but when it first went in there it was as small as an itty bitty piece of rice,” Ian said holding his fingers really close together and holding it up to his eye. Yevgeny then giggled when Ian reached out to start tickling him.

***

As another month passed by Mandy started feeling little flutters in her stomach. One day she was looking up something on her computer when suddenly her laptop moved a bit on top of her belly.

“Woah what was that?” Mandy said lifting her laptop off her stomach.

“What was what?” Ian asked looking over to Mandy.

“It felt like he moved.”

“Wait for real?” Ian said walking over to sit beside her on the couch.

“Yeah it was like a little bump and it moved my- Did you see that!” Mandy said staring down at herself.

“Yeah! Lift your shirt.” Mandy complied lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach that was starting to round out now. Just then another kick was delivered and they both smiled. 

“Can I?” Ian asked.

“Yeah of course,” Mandy said grabbing Ian’s hand and placing it on the part of her bump that the baby had just kicked. Ian pressed down slightly and felt two more jabs under his palm. Just then Mickey walked into the house and shot a questioning glance at his fiancé and sister.

“Mick, come here. He is starting to kick” Ian said removing his hand so that Mickey could take his place. Mickey hesitated over his sister’s bare stomach until Mandy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pressing it down onto her. Mickey felt a few movements as well and said, “Woah, that’s pretty crazy.”

***

At first the kicking was cute and fun, but as more time went by and he started kicking her bladder Mandy became a lot more impatient. She shuffled out of her room and to the bathroom in the dark since it was currently 3:00 in the morning. The next day when Ian and Mickey were awake and cooking breakfast Mandy scowled at them.

“Damn someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Mickey commented.

“Yeah we’ll maybe I’d be in a better mood if your damn kid would stop kicking me in the bladder all night long. I love him, but the little shit is starting to piss me off.”

“Starting to?” Ian said eyebrows raised. 

“Don’t you fucking start!” Mandy pointed at him. “This is your fucking demon seed that started this mess.”

“Ok, don't poke the bear, got it.” Ian said raising his hands in surrender and walked over handing Mandy a cup of decaf coffee. “You hear that Aiden? You better start being nicer to Aunt Mandy or she’s gonna kick you to the curb,” Ian said in a baby voice directed at her stomach.

“Aiden?” Mandy questioned.

“Yeah, that’s the name we settled on. It took for-fucking-ever to find one that we both agreed wasn’t awful,” Mickey shrugged. 

“Hmm, I like it. What about a middle name?” Mandy asked.

“Oh god don’t get him started,” Mickey warned.

“Hey it’s not my fault that you literally veto every single one of my ideas, Mick.”

“Well sorry, but I don’t want my kid to be named after some 16th century King who had his wives murdered.”

“Oh my god Mick, no one else would even think like that, I just thought they sounded nice together. Aiden Henry. See it goes smoothly.”

“I don’t care if its smooth like butter, we aren’t naming him that.”

Ian rolled his eyes, “Ok fine!”

“How many decades ago did you two get married? Oh wait.”

Mickey flipped her off and continued with the breakfast. 

***

On the 9th of April, Mandy got up at 5:30am to go pee, but before she made it all the way there she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and suddenly there was a pop sound before liquid soaked her pants and the floor under her.

“Fuck! Ian, Mickey! Guys! Owww,” Mandy held her stomach bending down as Ian and Mickey rushed out of the bedroom and spotted Mandy.

“Shit Mandy are you ok?” Ian asked.

“I think my water broke.”

“Ok, fuck this is happening. Mickey go grab the hospital bag, Mandy you come with me,” Ian instructed and Mandy followed, but Mickey stood frozen in the bedroom door way. “Mickey! Fucking move.”

Mickey then snapped out of it and did as he was told, rushing to grab the bag. 

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, but eventually they made it stumbling in and yelling for a nurse. Mandy was then sat in a wheelchair and a receptionist waved them over asking that they fill out a form. Once that was finished they handed it back to the middle-aged woman and she gave them the room number informing them that only the father could go back.

“We are both the fathers. He’s my fiancé, she’s my sister, and that’s our baby,” Mickey explained and Ian nodded in agreement.

“Oh ok. I’m sorry, I do apologize for the misunderstanding. Please go on back.”

“Thank you!” They both said in unison and they went back to Mandy’s hospital room. Once they got back there Mandy was changed into a hospital gown and she had a device strapped around her stomach, as well as a hospital bracelet with her name on it, and a machine off to the side to monitor her contractions. Every time she had one she screamed in pain and the machine started printing more data. 

“Ok you guys how are we?” Dr. Baldwin asked just now walking through the door with all her gear and uniform on and ready to go. 

“Well I’ve personally been better,” Mandy said sweat on her brow. 

“Yes sweetheart I’m sure you have, but you are doing great. Did we want to do an epidural?”

“Um yeah. Personally I’d like a lot more to take the edge off, but I know that’s not exactly appropriate to say right now,” Mandy said, making the doctor chuckle. It was a good thing she had a good sense of humor, because they weren’t exactly sweet and innocent around here.

“Ok well now I will need to check to see how dilated you are, so boys if you want to step out for just a second, I’m gonna check this and we’ll get you back here.” They nodded in understanding and stepped into the hallway.

“Mickey we are having a baby today. Holy shit I’m so nervous.”

“Well you better let that go real quick, Gallagher, because it’s happening whether you are ready or not.”

“Yeah I know. I’ll be good. I just can’t believe how fast these nine months have gone by. It seems like we were just having that family meeting with Yev yesterday. But here we are having a baby, and Yev’s 7 now. Isn’t that crazy? Time is just flying by, and we still aren’t even married yet. Hell we haven’t even thought to plan it.”

“Ok, how about this. We do this, we get our son home, and then once things are settled how a bit we will have Fiona, Mandy, and Debbie help us plan something small and intimate with the family and close friends?”

“Yeah, that actually sounds kind of perfect to be honest.”

“Alright you guys are all set to come back inside,” Dr. Baldwin said opening the door.

“Let’s go have a baby,” Ian smiled, squeezing Mickey’s hand.

***

2 hours had passed and Mandy was now at 9cm and about ready to start pushing. She had gotten the epidural soon after Ian and Mickey came back into the room, which slowed the process just a bit. She now didn’t feel much of anything, so she was in a much better mood. Ian had brought her some ice chips for her to crunch on and she accepted them gratefully. One final check and the doctor announced that she was at 10cm and ready to start pushing. Mickey was about to walk out of the room, but Ian grabbed him, “You aren’t going anywhere. You are going to stay right here with me and watch our son come into the world. Stay up by Mandy’s head and hold her hand, so you won’t see anything.”

“Ok,” Mickey said without complaining. He grabbed his sister’s hand and she started to push when instructed. Ian stood at the bottom of the bed and got all the gory details, but found that he wasn’t as grossed out as he thought he might be. He watched and cheered Mandy on as his son entered the world. And soon it was over as quickly as it started. He heard a wail take over the room. He smiled then the nurse held up a pair of medical shears and asked, “Would you like to cut the cord?”

“Oh, um yeah. Mick?”

“Go ahead,” he smiled.

Ian turned his attention back to the doctors and took the tool with a shaky hand. He cut the spongy material in front of him where he was directed. As the nurse took his son to get cleaned up he felt a tear fall down his face. In this moment he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. The next fic in the series and part 3 of this Baby birth saga will be up soon, so bare with me. I appreciate your patience<3


End file.
